Raising A Decepticon
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Why did Megatron leave Shockwave in charge of Cybertron without fear of being backstabbed? Warning: sparkling abuse
1. Rescue?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **A bunny that I adopted a long, long time ago at the bunny farm. It went along lines of Megatron finding a sparkling, but I can't find the bunny anymore and my list of adopted bunnies is in another computer at the moment. If you see any errors or mistakes, please feel free to tell me.

**Warning: _This fic contains what can be considered as sparkling abuse. Read at your own risk._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Rescue?**_

Megatron surveyed the ruins with satisfaction. Invading Yuss had been pathetically easy and merely a stepping stone towards his bigger goal, or so it seemed. He knew this victory meant much more than it actually looked. It gave the mechs under his command much needed practice. They were not in the arena anymore and they needed to get that through their thick processors and adapt or else. Yuss also served to strengthen the new Decepticon territory. The gray mech already had plans of building a fort nearby.

The leader of the Decepticons carelessly kicked an offline body out of his way as he made his way back to the camp. None of the residents were spared. Why leave a mech alive when his death made a better point of the seriousness of their cause? It would finally drive through the Autobots' pampered processors that he was not some small time criminal with delirious of grandeur.

He heard the sound of the turbines before he saw the approaching Seeker. The flier was moving at top speed and Megatron wondered if his plans needed to be changed. He was prepared to take on whatever the world threw at him.

The flier, one who Megatron didn't seem fit to save the name of in his processor, stopped and saluted him. Megatron ignored him, red optics clinically studying what the Seeker carried in his arm.

"Why is that thing alive? I gave orders to terminate on sight."

Megatron watched, anger rising, as the mech seemed to shrink at his words. Pathetic.

"Commander Starscream gave orders to bring it back to base, my lord."

Megatron gave him points for not stuttering in his presence.

"Starscream's orders?" he said icily, "Are his orders suddenly more important than mine?"

"NO! I mean… He said…"

Megatron smirked, fangs gleaming, as he strode over to the cowering Seeker. The flier took a step back, but Megatron was faster. With a swipe of his hands, he tore the injured sparkling from the Seeker's grasp and threw it on the floor; its cries ignored by both mechs.

The Seeker tried to put distance between himself and his leader by activating his thrusters, but Megatron merely reached forward. Megatron's hand grasped the Seeker's foot, the gun former ignoring the heat from the mech's heel thrusters. A swift yank downwards had the Seeker falling back to the ground with a pained cry when his left wing bent where it met the ground.

Megatron smiled at the sound. He always delighted in exploiting his enemy's weaknesses. He made a note to get someone investigating how to eliminate wing sensitivity, but right now he was going to enjoy this.

The Seeker tried to sit up only to fall again with a sickening sound as Megatron kicked him back down. He made a point to stand on the injured wing, his canon pointing straight at the Seeker's head, before speaking again.

"Las time I checked Starscream was still under my command and you'd do well to remember that," he snarled the words at the flier, who could only nod. Megatron was sure he could still speak, but experience in the arena had taught him the mech at his feet would only grovel if he dared use his vocalizer.

Megatron hated groveling. As long as the Seeker kept his vocalizer off Megatron might keep him alive.

There was a gurgling sound nearby. Megatron quickly looked around trying to locate the origin of the sound. Angry red optics zoomed in on the sparkling and he found himself studying it.

He clearly belonged to one of the poorest families. Most mechs could afford standard bodies. That is, bodies with two optics, olfactory sensors and a mouth conveniently located on their heads.. There were of course variations: faceplates, visors, hidden olfactory sensors. The sparkling before him lacked most of this features.

One large optic took over most of its head. The sparkling lacked a mouth and he had to be fed directly into its energon tank whose opening was hidden behind a latch. Two antennae at the side of its head served as external audials. He was also leaking energon from the injuries sustained from being thrown into the ground and his left arm appeared to have been ripped off at the elbow joint.

"One has to wonder what does Starscream wants with you," Megatron said as he crouched to observe the sparkling closer.

The tiny thing didn't seem to fear him, though Megatron was sure it was because it lacked the intelligence to do so. It gurgled again and Megatron prepared to offline it with his canon.

But…

He needed to put Starscream in his place. His newly appointed Air Commander appeared to be getting overconfident. Megatron briefly considered getting a new Aerial Commander, but the truth was that Starscream was currently the only one capable to do the job.

As soon as someone else with the required skills appeared he was going to demote Starscream. But right now, he would keep the sparkling alive. He would bring it back with him to the base.

Megatron, red optics burning, grabbed the sparkling by its remaining hand. The Decepticon leader took to the air, the sparkling dangling from the hand of the gray mech. He was already contacting Soundwave to arrange a meeting to discuss the construction of the fort. He would drop the thing in the medbay first.

Megatron could already envision the shocked look of his arrogant Air Commander and he couldn't contain an amused smile. He didn't doubt there was going to be a wave of mechs shocked out of their processor at the sight of him bringing back a sparkling to be repaired. Shockwave…

'_Guess I found what to call you if they ask.'_


	2. Adoption

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **A bunny that I adopted a long, long time ago. If you see any errors or mistakes, please feel free to tell me.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Adoption**_

When Megatron brought the sparkling to mess with his second in command's head, he didn't think of what the rest of his soldiers would think.

He was the one to be surprised when Soundwave informed him the troops were calling the soon-to-be-scrapped thing the Decepticon heir. A title that was absurd. Megatron had no plans of handing his power to anyone.

Of course, Soundwave was soon to point out that the arrival of the sparkling appeared to have boosted the troops' morale. Which only served to reaffirm the gray mech that his troops still retained soft sparks. His Communications Officer advised him to keep the sparkling or else he risked angering his troops.

He could care less if he angered them or not, but his plans were already in motion and he could not risk failure now when he was so close. At least he had the satisfaction of ordering the Decepticon Army for psychological conditioning (which was, of course, not called that). He could already see them fighting amongst themselves to be the firsts to get in the brand new Advanced Training.

He was still stuck with Shockwave for the time being.

He stared at the sparkling, who was in turn watching its new gun. Apparently the medic that had treated him had followed his orders. Not that Megatron cared at all that the sparkling now had a gun where his left hand used to be. The Decepticon leader only cared to know if the gun was active.

An accidental shot to the wall answered his question and he made a note to find who the medic that repaired the sparkling was. Idiocy like that had to be punished.

Soundwave, who'd been silently watching everything, stepped forward and grabbed the sparkling. If he didn't know the blue mech was busy rearing up what would become the Decepticon's espionage team, Megatron would've ordered Soundwave to take care of it until they could dispose of it.

At least Soundwave could help him. Megatron knew many things. He knew tactics and warfare. He knew several hand to hand fighting styles and was a master of melee combat. He was one of the best shots. He knew everything there was to know about mining and how to find a good energon vein in near total blackness. But he had no knowledge on how to care for a sparkling…

Soundwave merely glanced at him and silently handed him a data pad with the information. Megatron casually glanced at it, noting that Soundwave seemed to believe the sparkling was worth the trouble. The gray mech was the first to admit Soundwave's opinion and advice were held in high esteem. After all, Soundwave had been the one to help him organize the Decepticon Army.

Maybe he was right and he could make the sparkling into a Decepticon. At least it seemed like a nice challenge.


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **A bunny that I adopted a long, long time ago. If you see any errors or mistakes, please feel free to tell me.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Home**_

Shockwave surveyed his new room. It was bigger than the one he had before the rumbling noises hurt him and his creators. He could still remember how much it had hurt to get out of the room to get help for his creators. He had even gone as far as leaving his hand under the piece of roof that had fallen on it. It had hurt, but logic told him he had to get help because his creators weren't moving.

The sparkling made a cooing sound, optic searching for something to play with. He hadn't dared to speak to the big mech that saved him. The last time he spoke, the scary flier had kicked him.

There was nothing in the room to play with. The sparkling made a sound of disappointment when he realized there was nothing in the room, except a recharging berth. One of the walls had a big circle painted on it. The circle had smaller circles inside it, ending with a funny looking red face in the center. Accompanying the circles where numbers. That still didn't tell him what the circle meant, but he only hoped he wasn't blamed for drawing it on the wall.

The door opened and the sparkling's optic turned to see who was coming.

It was the big mech!

Shockwave almost clicked happily at him. So far the big mech had saved him from the scary flier and had given him a new hand. Shockwave knew it was different than the hand he had before and that it made a big boom.

"The medic that treated you assures me you are capable of simple speech."

Shockwave cocked his head, optic zooming in and out in apprehension, but not one sound came out of his vocalizer. The big mech's optics narrowed and the sparkling felt the need to run and hide under his new berth. He didn't do it. It was illogical to do so. Instead, he screech unhappily and plopped on the floor.

"Me speak."

"Finally," the mech said, "I was beginning to think I would have to resort to punishing you until you used that vocalizer of yours."

Shockwave only clicked, feeling more confident now that he spoke and didn't get kicked.

"Do you know who I am?" the mech asked him.

Shockwave shook his head.

"My designation is Megatron."

"Megaton?"

"Megatron," the mech barked at him, which almost sent him running again.

"Megatron," he corrected quickly, which seemed to please the big mech.

"Good," Megatron said, getting close enough to pat his head, "Whatever your designation was before doesn't matter anymore. From now on your designation is Shockwave, do you understand?"

"Shockwave?" he didn't like it. His old designation was better than this one. "No like."

Megatron smiled and Shockwave's optic widened as he took notice of the sharp fangs, "Get used to it, Shockwave. Like it or not, it is your new designation."

Megatron moved to pat him in the head again, but Shockwave scurried away from him sulking. Or that had been his intention, but Megatron grabbed him by one of his external audials.

"Rule number one, Shockwave. Never, ever, run away from me when I am talking to you. Understand?"

The sparkling tried to nod, but it only made the pain in his audial worse and he cried out in pain. He clicked and chirped in distress only to have Megatron tighten his hold.

"Speak, Shockwave."

"Shockwave no run. Shockwave stay," he managed to get out.

As soon as he spoke, Megatron let him go gently. The hand that had delivered so much pain, now soothing it.

"Good, sparkling. Now that we have established the new rule, I believe you deserve a treat," Megatron said, carrying him towards the big circle drawing.

"Shockwave did not draw," he said, hoping Megatron would believe him. He didn't want to get punished for something he didn't do.

"I know that," was the reply he got, "That is for our game, Shockwave."

"Game?" he asked, feeling his excitement grow.

"Yes Now watch this," Megatron said, putting him back on the floor.

Shockwave watched, optic wide, as the big mech fired the cannon. He chirped happily as he watched it hit the big circle.

"Again!"

Megatron rewarded him with a smirk before he began speaking, "That is a shooting target, Shockwave. Starting today you and I will play with it for one whole groon. Do you like that?"

"Me play? Make it go boom?"

"Yes. Let me show you how."

Megatron taught him how to use the new gun he had where his hand used to be. As promised, the big mech stayed for one whole groon playing with him and his shooting target. By the end of the groon, the wall was in desperate need of repairs. Megatron had even promised him that as long as he was a good sparkling, he would continue to come back and play with him again.

He was very tired by the time the big mech left. With a little struggle, he managed to get on his new recharge berth. The lights in the room were still on, but they weren't bright enough to bother him. The temperature was a little colder than normal, but not so bad as to not let him recharge. In fact, despite the lack of games, this place was comfortable.

Shockwave fell into recharge wondering how would his creators find him if his designation had been changed.


	4. Feeding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **A bunny that I adopted a long, long time ago. If you see any errors or mistakes, please feel free to tell me.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Feeding**_

Megatron's second rule was very unfair. How was he supposed to get the energon when he placed it too far out of his grasp?

Shockwave had tried jumping to it, but he only ended up tiring. He tried escalating to it, but there were no good holds and he always ended up slipping. He thought of throwing something at it and see if he could knock it over, but he was afraid of spilling the energon on the floor.

Megatron had been very clear in his orders. He had to get his hand on the energon cube. Winning this game meant eating. Losing meant spending the cycle hungry.

"Big mechs get their own energon," Shockwave said to himself, repeating the words Megatron had said to him.

The sparkling's vocabulary had expanded greatly in a short amount of time. Megatron was pleased by this, and Shockwave knew a pleased Megatron meant a nicer Megatron. And a nicer Megatron was a Megatron that played with him longer than usual.

Of course, if he failed, Megatron would not be pleased. And to the sparkling that was a horrible thought. To go hungry and spend the next days bored out of his mind was torture.

He focused his processor back to the task at hand. His problem: the cube was too far away. The reward: food and a happy caretaker. The solution…

He chirped as the solution came to him. It was so simple the sparkling almost felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. With new determination, the sparkling began dragging a chair towards the cupboard. If he could get that box in the corner on top of the chair, he might be able to get high enough to snatch the cube.

"I am a big mech."


	5. Outing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **A bunny that I adopted a long, long time ago. If you see any errors or mistakes, please feel free to tell me.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Outing**_

Shockwave was rarely allowed out of his room and it was always to stay with Soundwave. When Megatron arrived early saying he needed to get ready, Shockwave had assumed he was going to stay with the blue mech. Instead, Megatron had first taken him to change his paintjob to purple. Afterwards he had dragged him to a big room full of scary looking mechs.

Soundwave was standing besides a really big chair. At the other side was the scary flier and Shockwave almost grabbed Megatron's hand for support.

Almost…

Because he was not allowed to touch Megatron unless he had earned it. And he hadn't earned that yet today.

Shockwave could feel the optics of the other mechs following every move he made. He almost stepped back. He almost tried to run away or at least find a way to hide himself. But there was a rule about that.

Shockwave was too nervous to remember the number of the rule, but he still remembered it. Deep down he knew he would always remember this rule.

"Never show fear."

He also knew he would never challenge this rule either.

When Megatron strode through the mechs without even sparing him a glance, Shockwave followed after him. He didn't run. He didn't stumble. And when Megatron sat in the big chair, Shockwave had stood in front until the gray mech gestured him to sit at his feet.

Rule number one revised: Always follow and await Megatron's orders and never leave his presence until he is finished with you.

"Today is a day of celebration," Megatron began speaking to everyone in the room.

Shockwave was amazed when every mech stopped talking to hear his caretaker speak.

"We have won again and Polyhex is now under our control!"

The deafening cheer startled him and he chanced a look at his caretaker. Megatron didn't seem upset, but pleased. Shockwave concluded Megatron had been expecting this reaction.

Rule number one addendum: Never interrupt Megatron when he is speaking.

At a gesture from Megatron everyone in the room quieted.

"And better yet, we have two Autobot prisoners."

Shockwave watched the smiles appearing in the mechs' faces.

"They are currently being led here for their execution. I will leave the manner of offlinining to you. All I ask is that you make it entertaining. After all, this is Shockwave's very first execution."

The mechs cheered, but Shockwave was too tense to wonder if Megatron was pleased with this or not. He knew that tone of voice. It was the same tone of voice that said there was a new rule to be learned.

He watched as two mechs were dragged to the middle of the room. They wore the same funny looking red face that his shooting target had in its center. They stared at him in the same manner his creators had stared at him when the roof fell on his hand. The same way his mech creator had stared at his femme creator when she stopped moving. Because she stopped moving first…

Shockwave's world tilted when the screams began. The two Autobots tortured in a myriad of ways right in front of his optics. He felt it when Megatron plucked him from the floor and placed him in his lap.

"Do you see that red insignia Shockwave? That is the mark of an Autobot. They are our enemies, Shockwave. That is what happens to our enemies and to those that betray us," Megatron spoke in his external audials. His words punctuated by the screams of the two mechs being ripped apart.

He felt Megatron's large hand petting his head, "But you have nothing to fear from us, Shockwave. You are one of us. A Decepticon. And as long as you continue to be one, you will be safe from us."

"Me? Decepticon?" he asked, cringing inwardly at how sparkling-like he sounded, despite the fact that he was still technically a sparkling.

"Yes, Shockwave. You are a Decepticon."

And when the two Autobots stopped screaming. When their bodies stilled and their parts were cannibalized by the assembled mechs, Shockwave finally understood that his creators were offline and would never return to get him.

He missed Megatron's news that Shockwave was to officially become a youngling in a deca-cycle. He was too busy staring into the broken pieces of the two Autobots strewn all over the floor.

Rule number four: Becoming Megatron's enemy means death.


	6. All Grown Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

**A/N: **A bunny that I adopted a long, long time ago. If you see any errors or mistakes, please feel free to tell me.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: All Grown Up**_

Megatron stared at the purple mech, "Keep Cybertron under our banner."

The mech nodded, "As you command, Lord Megatron. May I be allowed to speak, my lord."

The leader of the Decepticons nodded and the other began speaking again.

"I am not so sure this is a good idea. There are other more logical ways to find energy to support the Decepticon Army."

Megatron frowned, "That might be, but we don't have the time. Besides, both Starscream and Soundwave assure me planets with exploitable resources are a credit a dozen."

Shockwave didn't say anything.

"Shockwave, there is no one else I can trust with the fate of Cybertron," Megatron told him and Shockwave knew the tyrant was not lying to him. Megatron had raised him for this since the beginning. Not to rule after he's gone, for Megatron planned to rule forever (as illogical as that thought might be), but to temporarily take his place until Megatron returned to take his rightful place.

"Besides, you can use this time to continue your experiments."

If there was one thing Megatron loved it was the amount of weapons he had developed since his incursion into Science began.

"Just keep the drones out of my quarters, Shockwave," Megatron said and the purple mech didn't know if he was serious or not.

"I will begin preparations for the Nemesis, my lord."


End file.
